


Unspoken

by mentallyillbitchfrom2018 (orphan_account)



Series: I’m keeping these up but jESUS christ [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Gen, No one cares that Scott is a disaster, Scott has a ponytail, Sibling Love, Summer Day, THEYRE SIBLINGS YOU NASTYS, except Cindy, for like .5 seconds - Freeform, heavy trigger warning, im from the UK what’s ac, its very hot, no relationships here, oh and, only one room has AC, p l a t o n i c - Freeform, platonic sibling love, scott is a disaster, uhhhhhh she knows all, wow it’s a whole party out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mentallyillbitchfrom2018
Summary: A hot summer’s day and a shitty fan turns into Cindy comforting her brother.
Relationships: No Relationships, None
Series: I’m keeping these up but jESUS christ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130522
Kudos: 6





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Shit this has a lot of triggers so just- watch out, ok?

It was a hot, humid Saturday. Cindy was in her room, trying desperately to concentrate on her essay but the whirring of the portable fan in the background annoyed her. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, out of her eyes and away from her back. The fabric of her shirt stuck to her skin, adding to the uncomfortably hot feeling the whole household had been experiencing since that morning.

Strangely, she hadn’t heard much from her brother since breakfast. And, by breakfast, she meant 6am when they both woke up and went to see if they could cook an egg on the patio. It didn’t work.

Usually, he’d be constantly in and out of her room on a day like this- complaining about the heat and asking her constantly if she wanted to go and get ice cream from the corner shop. But he’d been silent, not a word nor a grumble from him the whole day.

Cindy decided to give up on homework for the time being, and stepped outside her room.

She was the one with the fan, so she was unsurprised to be greeted by a strong wave of heat when she stepped into the hallway. Still, she groaned and made her way to Scott’s room.

“Scott, it’s me, Cindy. Can I come in? Your room has working AC.” Cindy knocked gently on the door, and heard shuffling from inside. She took this as permission for entry, and even if it wasn’t, she really didn’t care. It was hot and Scott’s room had air conditioning.

When she opened the door, she couldn’t see Scott at his desk. Opening it further, she saw a mound of duvet, topped with a badly tied small ponytail. Black hair stuck out in every direction, leaving only a minimal amount of hair actually contained within the hairband. It was apparent that he had just turned to the wall, since he was still shuffling around trying to get comfortable.

 _Rude_ , Cindy thought.

“Hey, dude. I know you’re awake. Stop ignoring me.” She shook him lightly, but he didn’t budge.

She sat down beside him, a fistful of fabric in her hands.

“ _Seriously_ , how are you under those blankets? It’s so hot out.“ Cindy pulled back the fabric, exposing Scott to the synthetic coldness of his room.

Scott was wearing a tank top and shorts, much unlike his usual attire of jeans and a hoodie. He was also curled in on himself, which was slightly strange to Cindy as there was no way in hell he could be cold.

“C’mon, Scott. We can go and get ice cream if you want-“ Cindy grabbed his hand from underneath him and pulled him over, forcing him to sit upright.

Big mistake.

The first thing she noticed were his eyes- slightly angry, darker than usual, pale red... sort of damp.

Then, his arms. The only reason she did was because she tightened her grip when he tried to jerk them away. If he’d have stayed still, she might not have noticed.

They were littered with every shade of red known to man- and some that weren’t. In messy clusters they crowded every inch of his skin, some wider, some longer, some merely dashes. She noticed several ones that ran far too deep to be healthy, and raised scars that had been cut into over and over again, never allowed to fully heal and so left permanent inflammation around the area of incident. She even saw a few badly etched words, just out of reading vision, but she registered the formations as letters.

Of course, she’d seen his arms before. So many times. It didn’t lessen the shock when she saw new ones peppering over the old. These were _all_ fresh. Inflicted in less than a week from the current date. Hell, some were still bleeding.

Her face twisted into a grimace, and once her grip loosened as a droplet of blood found its way onto her fingertips, Scott jerked his arms back harshly.

He refused to meet Cindy’s eyes, looking to his bed frame as she stared intently at him. Her eyes eventually wandered, bored of waiting for him to cooperate. Only then did she feel his gaze on her, and she immediately turned to face him with lightning speed.

This caught Scott off guard, and so he was frozen, unable to do anything but look at her disappointed face. Tears welled in his eyes, but he refused to let them travel down his face.

“Scott...”

“You don’t have to say anything. I know. I’m disgusting, you’re disappointed.” Scott deadpanned, no emotion apparent in his face.

“No... it’s not that. You’re not disgusting. I just... why? Why would you do that to yourself?” Cindy pleaded with him.

Scott sighed, heart heavy. “You wouldn’t understand it. It’s not something you can get secondhand.”

“I figured. But... are you ok? Besides that, I mean. Have you been sleeping alright?”

Scott looked away. Cindy grabbed the side of his face, staring into his eyes with a look he knew he couldn’t get away from.

Still, he stayed silent.

“Scott. When was the last time you slept?” Cindy demanded, a strangely soft look plastered on her face.

“I can’t remember.” Scott muttered, barely audible.

“What?”

“I said, I can’t remember.” He was slightly louder this time, annoyance lacing his words. _Why did she care anyway?_

Cindy sighed heavily, her eyes flitting away for a second, to the bedside drawer. She knew what was in there- but, in better judgement, she chose not to ask, in hope of avoiding pointless arguing.

“And... how about food?”

She knew she wasn’t going to get a straight answer to that question. Scott was always so secretive when it came to his food intake, and he always dodged any questioning about it. Impressive, really, but extremely frustrating when Cindy’s intentions were nothing but good.

As expected, Scott didn’t say a word. He wanted to, but he didn’t.

So, Cindy did something she knew would anger him into speaking. She pried his wrist out from behind his back, and took it in her left hand. With her right thumb and middle finger, she made a ring around his wrist.

It fit, with a concerning amount of space between her fingers and his wrist.

Cindy heard a scoff from Scott, and she saw that his lips had curled into an annoyed smile. Cindy grinned a little with bittersweet happiness, glad she’d been able to warrant some emotion from her brother.

“So?” She reiterated.

“I... do you remember the Chinese we had?”

_Was... was that his answer? There was- there was no way that was his legitimate answer._

Cindy stared at him in disbelief. “That was two weeks ago, Scott. What have you been eating? There’s no way that’s the only thing you’ve had.”

She was about to say something more, but was disrupted by the sound of Scott’s bedside drawer opening. He grabbed inside for something, then shoved it into Cindy’s arms. It was a book. A diary, at that matter. A bright sticky-note stuck out around halfway into it. Cindy carefully opened it to the noted page, and felt Scott’s trembling shaking the bed frame as she read it.

...

He was tracking his eating. Not just that- he was capping it every day. And if he went over... well. Cindy figured what happened.

She heard sniffing, and looked up from the book to see that Scott was crying hysterically, trying his upmost to stay silent. Tears fell silently down his cheeks, onto the bedsheets, his mouth curled downwards into what he thought must’ve been a pitiful attempt at smiling.

“Hey... hey, no, don’t cry. It’s ok. It’ll be ok, yeah? Yeah.” She reaches forward to hug him, half afraid he might push her away, fully relieved when he didn’t. His arms didn’t lift around her to reciprocate, but he did rest his head on her shoulder as a sign that he was okay with the contact.

After a few minutes of radio silence between the two of them, the only sounds having been Scott’s rather heavy breathing, Cindy took her arms away from him. A hand wiped away his tears, whilst her other held his shoulder.

“We can work through this. Together. Whatever’s happening with you, you know you can talk to me about it. No judgement.” She reassured a still crying Scott, although the severity of said crying had decreased tenfold.

Scott mustered the breath he still had in his lungs to speak through chapped lips, “...I’d like that.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking. At some point, it stopped being about Scott. Just whatever came to mind.

Scott liked that.


End file.
